


Claire Redfield Fucks For Sirvival

by SomeNobody11



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Evil, F/M, Horror, Resident - Freeform, Survival, teen/old, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNobody11/pseuds/SomeNobody11





	Claire Redfield Fucks For Sirvival

“The whole world is going to shit and you know it, I can get you out of that, I can save you, Claire”  
Claire Redfield looks at Chief Irons, she fought trough RPD, through the basement and ended up here, great.  
“You can come with me, I can help you, are you going to let me honey?”  
Chief Irons sits before her, behind his turtle shell desk in his regal, old fashioned office. The fat grey 62 year old police chief looks the college girl up and down.

Claire is a 18 year old student on the hunt for her brother Chris, things don’t seem to be looking up,   
She’s here now, looking for a way out of this mess and she thinks she may have found the answer.  
Claire has her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, she wears school slip on shoes with no socks, denim pants a size too small for her and a light grey tank top.  
Chief Irons likes what he sees and Claire not only knows it, but loves it.  
Claire has effortlessly become a master of seduction, when there’s a zombie apocalypse you get dressed in a hurry, her sweaty tank top wraps tight around her body and the Chief has noticed her lack of any bra, Claire’s cold, hard, light pink nipples pierce against her top.

“Maybe we can come to an agreement?” Chief Irons says whilst distracted by the teenage girls body.  
“I’m sure I could offer something you’re interested in” Claire proposed confidently.   
“In a few hours the suns gonna come up, you take me to you’re care and get me out of here, and yeah, sure, I can work with you on this” Claire breathes heavier, she loves getting what she wants in exchange for what she can do.   
Old men are powerless to her.

Chief Irons smiles, places his cigar into the ashtray and laughs, a hand is extended as if him and an old friend had just reunited.  
“I knew you had it in you my dear”   
Claire steps forward with a new found demeanour, instead of sneaking in fear from monsters, she pranced towards the chief, like a desperate stripper.  
Claire perches on Irons knee, the fingers of both her hands placed delicately on her knees, her back bowed inwards to present her already perfectly bubbled ass even further.   
Chief Irons places one hand on her, the other her takes to the back of her sweat soaked tank top, and moved down to the parting, 7 or 8 inches bare between her pants and her top.  
Irons exhales softly at the first touch of Claire’s skin before running his fingers underneath, up her clammy back feeling each bump of her spine.  
Irons reaches the back of Claire’s neck, takes it in his hands and leans her back.

“Such big strong hands” Claire exhales, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back.  
The Chief looks down on her cleavage, her cold hard nipples poking through her shirt as his cock goes from hard to solid.  
As he holds her there, she raises a hand to push the straps of her top off to the side, Irons slides the front of the top down as Claire’s Smooth soft and firm tits bulge out breaking loose from the damp sweaty material.  
“Well goodness me” the Chief mutters, Claire bites down on her lip.

Claire raises to her feet and kicks off her shoes, slides onto the desk knees together and her tits resting on top of her still damp tank top.  
Claire reaches down to pull it up and over her head.   
Chief Irons spins in his chair to face her and sits back to admire the college girls tits, and her perfect light pink nipples.  
Claire raises a foot to each armrest of the chair and starts to rub her vagina on top of her pants.  
“You want to fuck me you dirty old man? The world is going to shit and you want to fuck my little pussy?”  
The chief, speechless smiles and nods his head.  
Claire’s slit now exposed through her tight trousers breaths long and audibly, a slightly darker path can be seen around the girls crotch, sweat from the fear and physical nightmare she had just survived.

Irons undoes his belt and throws it to the floor, followed by the undoing of jeans and unloading his long thick old cock.  
Irons starts to jerk his already hard cock, as he sits forward pressing his face into Claire’s sweaty slit and taking a deep breath in through his nose.  
“Mmmmmm” you dirty bitch.  
Claire nite her lip, removing her legs from the arm rests, pointing her feet to the ceiling she starts to remover her pants.  
Clair’s pants are far too small, the cheeks of her ass spill over the waist band as she removes them, exposing her smooth delicious ass and for the Chief a glimpse of a small black hole.  
Clair gets her pants the whole way off, now completely naked she spreads her legs revealing her cunt.  
Claire’s cunt is bald and smooth, her clit can be seen slightly past the lips, it glistens from how wet she already is, Claire can be ready to fuck whoever whenever she wants.

Claire without hesitation and with both hands presses her perfect tits together, she unleashed a long thick string of spit fro. Her stuck out tongue as she stares the. How’d in the eyes, running straight down the the head of his cock.  
Irons flinches as her hot juice hits his bellend, Claire turns to sit down on his lap.  
Claire’s ass passes irons face as she sits and he extends his old tongue to lick her back from the top of her crack to her neck.  
Claire begins to moan as she inserts the Chiefs thick, grey 10 inch cock into her cunt, she gets the bellend in before having to pull up and having to try again.   
4 attempts and the whole cock is buried inside the sexy 18 year old.   
Claire moans uncontrollably as she starts to rock her hips ack and forth, the Chief exhales slowly and looks down on the girls ass dancing back and forth before him.

The Chief can feel the girls pussy gripping so so tightly around his large thick cock, the heat coming from inside her is nearly unbearable, and his lap is soaking wet from all the juices she is producing, he can feel every crease and crevasse inside her pussy.   
Claire moans loud, she holds the Chiefs knees on either side of her as she rocks back and forth and her G spot is pounded by the large cock.  
“You dirty old fucking man, fuck me”  
Irons grabs Claire by the neck and pulls it into his chest, looking down on the girls slightly bouncing tits.  
Irons moves his hand informs of her to her cunt, and starts to run his finger around her clit as he stretches her hole.   
Claire is now screaming in pleasure, and having uncontrollable feelings.  
“Fuck me, fuck me”

Irons growls in her ear “show me that little asshole bitch”   
Irons bends her forwards “my god” he looks down between her parted cheeks and see her small hole, he licks the two fingers used for her clit tasting the sweet juice from her pussy.  
Claire breathing heavily winces as a large middle finger is pushed without mercy into her anus.  
Irons spins her so she is over the desk and lifts her from his cock, holding her sprawled over the desktop before him.  
I’m his chair he remains with a finger inside her asshole and her now gaped pussy hole dripping below it.  
“I’m gonna fuck your ass so good you little whore”   
Claire smiles “fuck me big boy”   
Irons rotates his finger inside of her asshole, he takes his open palm and runs it across her vagina licking what juice is left from it. 

He stands and removes his finger from her asshole now pulsing in and out.  
Irons takes his cock and slides it effortlessly back into Claire’s now gaping vagina, pounding her slowly and hard against the desk, moving it forward several inches with each pump he delivers.  
He holds his cock inside of her and re Inserts his finger into her asshole.  
Claire begins to cum uncontrollably as the cock filling her is forced from side to side.   
Irons feels goosebumps on her asscheek and up her back while at holding her in place.   
Claire moans and screams as she orgasms.  
“I’m gonna cum, I’m gunna cum, fuck I’m cum—“ the orgasm feels as if it will never end, as her legs go numb and collapse.  
Irons takes mercy on her and stops holding place, instead he begins pumping in and out of her once again.   
Claire pulls forward onto the desk and streams of liquid shoot from her, squirting all over the desk and the cocks that made her cum so hard.   
“Oh my god I just came so hard, oh my god”

Chief Irons turns her over and lifts her legs to the ceiling, lining up his huge wet cock with Claire’s ass, he pushes against the shaking wreck of a girl and enters her.   
Claire gasps as the Chief start to fuck her hard In the asshole.  
Claire’s perfect tits bounce as she is sodomised, she can feel her asshole stretch and she continues to moan out loud.   
The Chief looks to the ceiling and exhales sharply, he pulls his cock from her asshole and shoots ropes of hot cum over Claire.  
Claire takes the opportunity to quickly turn around, laying flat on the desk she luckily catches half of the cum in her mouth, as she struggles to fit any more than the bellend into her small mouth. 

The Chief sits back down, as the girl displayed before him mops up what a left of his cum with her finger and ears every bit of it.


End file.
